The present invention relates to a novel and useful can recycling system.
Cans are employed to package foods and beverages to a large degree throughout the world. Most cans are constructed of metallic materials which are capable of being compressed following removal of the foodstuff from therewithin for the purpose of recycling the same. In the past, many methods have been used to collapse cans such as manually operated mallets, machine presses, or simply the force exerted by the human foot or hand. Following collapsing of the can, further steps are required to package the can into a recycling container such as a flexible bag, a barrel, and the like.
A system for recycling cans which may be used to collapse and collect cans in an efficient manner would be a notable advance in the recycling field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful system for recycling cans is herein provided.
The system of the present invention utilizes an apparatus for collapsing and collecting cans. The apparatus includes a tray which may be formed with a first portion having a surface and a second portion with an opening therethrough. The first portion surface possesses sturdiness to permit the support of a can when pressure is applied to the can for the purposes of collapsing the same. Likewise, the opening through the second portion of the tray is capable of passing a collapsed can under the influence of gravity.
The apparatus of the present invention also includes a housing. The housing includes a ground or wall support and a mounting surface. The housing mounting surface is fitted with a press that is movable between a first position and a second position. Moreover, the housing provides a guide for the tray to allow the tray to move such that the first portion or the second portion, thereof, is located beneath the press. When the press lies opposite the first portion and the surface of the first portion of the tray, the press movement to its first position at least partially collapses the can. Advancement of the tray to allow the second portion to position beneath the press permits the collapsed can to pass through the opening of the second portion.
The invention also includes a container and means for holding the container to the tray. The container is held at the portion of the tray beneath the opening of the second portion. Thus, when a can is collapsed by the press, the movement of the tray second portion to a position beneath the press will permit the collapsed can to drop into the container. The container may be sized to force stacking of the collapsed cans within the container. That is to say, the inside diameter of the container may be slightly larger than the width of a collapsed can. The means for holding the container to the tray may include a flange extending from the tray which is capable of engaging the container. The flange may be formed with a slot that interacts with a rim on the container, allowing the container to slide into position and to be held by the tray. When the container is filled with collapsed cans, it may be slid from the slot of the tray and emptied or shipped to a recycling facility.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful can recycling system has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a can recycling system which includes an apparatus for collapsing and collecting cans.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a can recycling system in which collapsed cans are containerized in an efficient and simple manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a can recycling system which is simple to operate and maintain.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for collapsing and collecting cans which is compact and portable for use in various environments.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.